Inferno Love
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: This is a challenge I received from user id:1318660 Pyrotechnic Brassiere Eric and Donna take their relationship to the next level a bit earlier than expected. After the episode of Prom Night.
1. A Hero In Our Midst

So far the plan didn't work for Eric, he didn't get a chance to "do it" with Donna tonight. They tried to force it on one another and the lack of privacy didn't help either – it just wasn't a romantic scene. So, what do these two awkward love birds do? Why, they went back to the prom and continued their ceremonial movement of expression. Fez dancing with his English felt that he may get lucky and whispered to Eric,

"Eric, please may I have your motel room key please?"

"Fez," She replied, "I'm not going to a motel with you."

"Yes," He acknowledged, "And you also said you wouldn't dance with me."

They continued to dance and Fez tilted her back and brought her up. Mrs. Kaminski was highly impressed and if she were 20 years younger, she may would even have fallen in love.

"Wow, Fez … you're a very good dancer." She admitted.

"Yes, I am a man of the music, when I feel the groove I must express myself with the arts. Now then, we kiss, yes?"

Fez asked and tried to force himself onto the teacher which replied in rejection with a slight shove. Fez stumbled backwards and hit a standing light, knocking it down. The light bulb busted and sparks flew catching nearby fabrics a blaze. The fire alarm sounded, the sprinklers activated, and teenagers began screaming and running after any exits they could find.

"Holy crap!" Eric shouted, "Donna, we got to get out of here!"

"Y-yeah, right behind you!" She answered, still somewhat froze.

"Donna?!" Eric grabbed her hand, "Let's go!" He then began leading her out of the fiery gymnasium. The whole place was covered in flames and they were all alone, smoke filled the room, oxygen was low. They found the exit, Eric reached for the door, and burning debris fell in front of them.

"Oh, come on!" Eric whined. "And I could of lost my virginity tonight too!" He looked up, pointed and added, "You are NOT funny!"

"Eric, I'm sorry. I kept letting you down and I know it." Donna confessed.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've treated you more liked the queen you should've been treated."

"You're damn right! But if we die tonight, I want you to know … I love you. I always have!"

Eric looked down, his teeth clenched, his eyes widened, and his fist balled, "That's not gonna happen, my tall lovely redhead!"

Eric scoped the room and far on the other side of the gym rested the Holy Grail of inferno – the fire extinguisher. But it would be a challenge to get it, the fire spread quickly and many things were falling around him. All the same, he ran after it, narrowly dodging debris, his adrenaline pumped – causing him to run faster than he thought possible, faster than anyone thought possible! He reached the end of the line, and snatched the extinguisher. Eric began running back. Boom! A dangling light from above fell, catching fire to a large square of floor – with his adrenaline flowing he managed to hop over it and continue running.

"Hurry, Eric! Hurry!" Donna shouted, the whole time worried, but amazed at what Eric, the skinny neighbor boy, was able to do.

Eric continued to dash, the basketball goal crashed into the floor – busting into many pieces, flying shards found its way into Eric's right arm.

"Oh my god!" Donna cried.

But he kept running and made his way to his lovely girlfriend.

"Here Donna!" He said, inhaling deeply and exhaling, handing her the fire killer.

She accepted and shot down the inferno, quickly removed the debris, she swung open the door, smiled and looked at Eric. He collapsed.

"Eric!" She shouted. Hyde and Kelso, who escaped the gym, ran over and drug him out. His heart slowed, his breathing slowed, and his eyes were barely open. He seemed nearly unconscious.

"Someone, check on this kid, man!" Hyde shouted, particularly to the school nurse. "Someone, frigging check this kid out!"

Eric's eyes closed completely.


	2. The Grateful Few

Several hours passed while Eric lied in bed at Point Place Hospital. His eyes crept open – everything was a blur, he closed them and opened again – a little less blurry. He blinked a few times and his vision came threw and saw two beautiful full breasts wrapped snuggly in a white uniform, from the cleavage of a nurse, dangling in front of his face. He lied there quiet, staring at them.

"Getting a good look, junior?" The nurse asked.

"Uhh … What are you talking about?" Eric trailed.

The nurse stood back on her feet and crossed her arms; she looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"I saw you staring at my breasts." She noted.

"Oh, yeah! That! Yeah, I got I good look." Eric admitted, shamelessly.

"Well, don't get too excited, boy, I was just hanging a picture above your head."

Eric looked up at the picture – a cat hanging on a branch with the words saying, "Hang in there, kitty."

"Yeah." The nurse said, "Anyhow, I'm Nurse Hunkins. You need anything, please HESITATE to ask. Got it?" With that, she began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Eric called, stopping Nurse Hunkins.

"Oh, what is it, kid?"

"I just want to know why I'm here."

"Forman, right? You were brought in her about eight hours ago. Uhhh … yeah. You collapsed from inhaling a lot of smoke." She explained.

"Smoke …?" Repeated Eric, trying to recall last night.

"Yeah." She began to leave the room, stopped and looked to her right, "Oh, and some of your friends are here to see you."

"Oh! Thank you Ms. Honkers! I mean, Hunkins!"

She rolled her eyes and finally escaped. And in comes Kelso, Hyde, and Fez.

"There he is!" Kelso exclaimed, "DOGPILE!"

Kelso and Fez both piled on top of Eric, nearly breaking him in half.

"Hey!" Eric began, "Get off!"

"Not until you say, 'Mercy'!" Kelso replied.

Eric reached up and grabbed Kelso's left nipple and twisted it. He screamed and jumped off, Fez followed.

"Hahahaha! Eric, man, I can't believe what you did!" Hyde mentioned.

"Did what?" Eric asked.

"Dude, you don't remember, man?"

"Remember what?"

"The fire, man! Donna's been talking about it all night." Hyde admitted, cleared his throat and began imitating Donna, "Oh, you should have seen Eric! He was sooooooooooooooo hot! Running around the gym while it was all on fire and stuff! He was moving like The Flash and hopping over flames! It was soooooooooooooooooo dreamy!" He stopped and laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Heheh, well I've been told I move like The Flash."

"Yeah, right." Hyde added, "Wait, man. What happened to your arm?" Hyde asked, pointing at a bandage wrapped around his right arm.

"Huh? Oh! Errr …. I think I got this from a basketball goal when it fell and busted all over the place."

Fez began lunged at Eric – giving him a forceful hug full of apologies.

"Oh, Eric, I am so sorry!" Fez cried, "I did not mean to catch the gym on fire! It was an accident! It's my fault!"

"It's okay …?" Eric replied in shock.

Kelso came over and pulled Fez off.

"Calm down, fella." Kelso said.

"Yeah, Fez." Hyde began, "You may actually have done Forman a favor. I mean, the gym caught on fire, that means Eric got to be the big hero. And chicks dig heroes."

"Yes." Fez agreed, "Like Bond … James Bond!"

Fez mind drifted off as he was being James Bond:

_A sports car drove down a street in high speed and ejected a seat that flew to the top of a sky scraper and parachuted down the to roof. Fez escaped the chair and karate chopped a guard and stole his gun. Fez blasted his way through a army of guards and made his way to a room were a woman, well Dona, was hailed hostage by the mastermind._

"_Who are you?!" The mastermind asked with fear._

"_I am Bond! … Fez Bond!" Fez replied._

_Fez Bond shot the man and grabbed Donna. Fez played with his watch and they escaped to the roof, where a helicopter was waiting for them._

"_Fez Bond, you are sooooooooooooo dreamy! How may I ever repay you?"_

"_You can make love to me, all day and all night!" Fez stated._

_ Donna hugged him and Fez's fantasy was interrupted:_

"Fez! Fez!" Eric shouted twice, "That's the stupidest idea I've heard yet."

Kelso joined in, "You think that's a stupid idea? You know what I was thinking when I saw the gym caught on fire? I was thinking I was on the show, right? And the gym catching on fire was a joke. Okay? I was expecting you and Donna to come out and shout 'BURN' to me. You know? And film it and send it all over the world and people will watch it. That would be a good show! You know a show where people burn one another – or mainly celebrity. That's it! I will get a job hosting a show like that – I'll call it Burn'd! Eh, what do you think?"

"… You're right." Eric admitted, "That is the stupidest idea I've heard yet."

"Yes!" Kelso gloated.

"You're still the king." Eric acknowledged.

"So, you're ready to get out of here, man?" Hyde asked, "You're Red's waiting outside."

"Oh no. What's Red going to do?" Eric sighed.

"I don't know. He's seems upset." Hyde said with a smirk.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Eric agreed.

Eric hopped out of the bed, and the group patted him on the back. They walked out of there – to face Red head on.


	3. Welcome Home, Hero

The teen boys checked Eric out of the hospital, they stepped out and for Eric it seemed to be unusually bright out. Eric peeked over the parking lot, seemed to glare more than usual with the light reflecting off the cars. There he saw Red Forman leaning against the family car – Eric saw him almost as the angel of death. Eric gulped as he moved in closer to Red.

"Hey, Red." Eric greeted.

Red simply stared at him like he was a dumbass.

"Look, Red, I know I was a real dumbass for winding myself up in the hospital. Bu-"

Red crossed his arms with that I'm-about-to-put-my-foot-in-your-ass stare that Red seemed to fly so well, "Steven, Kelso, Hatchie, get in the car and roll the windows.

The boys responded with, "Yes, sir. Right. Okay." And did as instructed, they were not able to here them talk, the windows proved to be sound-proof.

"Red …? It was out of my contr-" Eric started.

"Save it! What you did was dangerous, reckless, and has your mother worried sick!"

"But I didn't start the fire!"

"Also, it was courageous, heroic and made me proud!" Red admitted.

"Yeah, but dad … wait, what?" Eric trailed.

"Look," Red began, "I know you didn't start the fire. Obviously your friend, The Foreign Kid, told me. And jeeze, son, it's plastered all over the newspaper – 'Inferno Love' – says that you're a hero who saved your girlfriend. Son, I'm proud of you. You did something I thought you could never do since you're so … you know, twitchy."

"Oh, well …" Eric said and blushed, never before receiving such a statement from his own father.

"Damn, son. You really thought I was angry with you?" Red asked.

"Well, you know, it kinda comes with the years of emotional abuse."

"Emotional abuse? Whatever. Now I don't want me complementing you get out to your friends, so you best keep your mouth shut."

"Okay, okay." Eric agreed.

They walked to their side of the vehicle – Red driving and Eric riding shotgun. And before they could get in, Eric called to his father:

"Hey, dad!"

"Yeah?" Red answered.

"Stop being weird!"

They entered the vehicle. The boys seemed to have a look about them that said, "He's still alive?"

It was a long quiet ride home, the boys feared to speak a word or they may anger the great demon named Red Forman. They finally parked at the Forman's residence, and out of the door ran Kitty Forman, bursting with love for her baby boy.

"Oh, honey, honey, you're alright." She said giving him a load of kisses on the cheek and an embrace that could choke the life out of someone.

"Heheh, yeah. You can … let go now." Eric stated

"No, no, no! I don't want to nearly lose you again."

Red came over and started to drag her away, "Okay, okay. Kitty, that's enough."

"I love you, sweety! I love you!" Kitty called as she went in the house.

Eric, somewhat scared looked at his friends with question.

Hyde answered, "She's been hitting the bottles pretty hard."

"I see." Eric answered.

"We'll see you in the basement. Oh, and glad to have you back, man." Hyde revealed and walked off.

"Me too, Eric. Oh, and last night I broke one of your G.I. Joe dolls."

"Action Figures and what?!" Eric replied.

"Hey, I was worried sick about you!"

"Just go to the basement, Kelso!"

"Cool!" Kelso said, and ran off.

Fez took his turn, "Well, I'm glad your back too."

"Thanks Fez."

"One more thing: If you do die, do you care if I take Donna?"

"… Nah, Fez, have at it." Eric replied sarcastically.

"Excellent!" Fez responded and made his marry way down to the basement.

"Eric!" A voice from behind called, it was Red, "Again, don't tell any of your dumbass friend's about me complementing you. They'll start showing up more often if they think I'm going soft."

"Don't worry, dad. You have my word. I'll tell no one!" Eric stated.

We switch scenes and find the four boys in The Circle:

Eric stated, "And then Red said he was proud of me! Proud, of me! Can you believe it?"

A look around The Circle revealed Kelso, Fez and Hyde all with shocked faces.

"Woah!" Hyde stated, "Red complemented you? Damn, man. Does this mean Red has a heart or something?"

"It defiantly means something …" Kelso stated.

"I always knew Red a heart …No I didn't." Fez claimed.

"Guys, this is the start of something! Something great! I can feel it!" Eric admitted.

Hyde smiled, "Yeah, man I can feel it to! About as great as … hey, did you guys hear about this one car … it runs on water… ___it has a fiber cool__ engine_ and it runs on water man, man. Water!"

Kelso responded, "You told us that same thing like a hundred different times, Hyde. Let's talked about me, man! I mean, I'm dating Jackie, right? And all these other hot girls keep coming on to me, but I'm tied to Jackie. Sucks being this handsome."

Fez tired of Kelso's speech, "We get it Kelso, you're good-looking. Jeeze, you got Jackie, who's obviously too good for you. Why anyone talk about me and my loneliness. I really want a woman!"

Eric replied, "We all know, Fez, you're horny, desperate, and craze sugar. A desperate combination for any woman." Eric sighed, "I wonder if Donna will put out this time."

"No!" Hyde shouted, "No talking about you and you're girlfriend, I'm sick of it!" Hyde regained his composure, "Okay, we need something to talk about." He sat and thought for moment, "So, there's this car that runs on water …"

The other guys begin throwing stuff at him.

"It runs on water, man, water!"


End file.
